1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical cooling device, such as a refrigerator, having a cooling chamber which can be closed by a heat-insulating door and wherein a heat sensor is arranged for regulating the cooling temperature and is connected by a regulating device with a temperature-preselection arrangement.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A refrigerator is taught by German Patent Reference DE 35 03 552 A1, having a back with an evaporator arranged and connected with a compressor. A capillary tube sensor is attached to the rear cooling chamber wall as the temperature sensor.
It is known to use an electronic regulator connected with an electrical temperature sensor. The temperature sensor is arranged at an optimal measuring point at the inner rear wall of the cooling chamber and is connected by an electrical cable with the electronic regulator. The electronic regulator is contained at an inner lateral wall in a regulator housing, which at the same time has a manually operable setting wheel for setting the desired cooling temperature. A setting wheel is taught by German Patent Reference DE 94 20 648 U1, for example.
The temperature sensor, as well as the electronic regulating arrangement, must be placed into special housings which are waterproof and at the same time strain-resistant. For retaining a satisfactory regulating quality during its operation, the electronic regulating arrangement is cast in a watertight medium and dipped in a protective lacquer.
Such treatment of the electronic components is elaborate and thus cost-intensive. Furthermore, if the component housing becomes leaky, such an arrangement is also prone to malfunction.